


Хочешь потрогать?

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smiles, Sub Draco Malfoy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Гарри хочет кое-что попробовать. Драко не уверен.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Хочешь потрогать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Wanna Touch?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192845) by [waitingforjudas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforjudas/pseuds/waitingforjudas). 



— Ты серьезно? — Драко в упор уставился на Гарри. — Ты мог выбрать любую фантазию. Любую. Я бы сказал, разрешено почти все. А ты хочешь просто придушить меня и не дать мне кончить? Я-то думал, ты наденешь на меня костюм Дементора и трахнешь в задницу.

— Ты… что? — Гарри вытаращился на него в ответ.

— Неважно, — вздохнул Драко. — Ладно. Давай уже.

— Не так быстро, — запротестовал Гарри. — Ты забыл самую важную часть.

Драко нахмурился.

— Какую еще часть? Нет здесь ничего важного.

— Самое важное… — Гарри заговорил, и, взглянув на его лицо, Драко резко втянул в себя воздух, — …что это будет сюрприз.

*******

Почти три недели они это больше не обсуждали. И не занимались сексом — несмотря на все старания Драко. Так что, если уж начистоту, Драко чувствовал некоторое раздражение. Да что там — он начинал беситься.

И _хотеть_.

Он дрочил дважды в день — и ему было мало. Он привык к тому, что рядом всегда — Гарри: отсасывает ему или трахает его по меньшей мере раз в пару дней, и, по какой-то странной причине, своя рука теперь казалась ему куда как менее приятной.

Драко раздраженно вздохнул, переворачивая страницу в книге, которую читал. Может, стоит пойти и купить какое-то нибудь магловское порно. Не поможет — так хоть развлечет себя, наблюдая за непрактичностью магловских решений в сексе.

Чья-то рука накрыла его рот, и пальцы зажали нос, мешая дышать. Драко закричал — и немедленно пожалел об этом, потеряв большую часть воздуха в один момент.

— Это было глупо, Драко, да ведь?

Драко с трудом расслабился, осознав, что это Гарри. Наверное, кто бы ни вломился к нему в дом — Гарри все равно был раза в два хуже.

— Я позволю тебе ещё один вдох. Но тебе придется кончить за три вдоха — или я не дам тебе кончить совсем. И да… — Гарри освободил нос Драко, — …этот — тоже считается.

Драко выдохнул весь воздух, что мог, и сделал еще один вдох — глубокий настолько, насколько хватало сил. Как только он задержал дыхание, Гарри вновь зажал ему нос.

— Достань член и подрочи себе.

У Драко ещё даже не встал! Он не мог кончать по команде.

В отличие от некоторых.

Он послушался, впрочем — так быстро, как мог; голова уже слегка кружилась от недостатка воздуха, но Драко отказывался сдаваться — еще нет. Целых три недели прошло — быть может, если он кончит, как хочет Гарри, Гарри снова будет его трахать.

Он постарался представить себе Гарри: как он стоял бы, полностью обнаженный, со вставшим членом, за спиной Драко, прижимая его к себе, пачкая смазкой, надеясь, что Драко кончит — чтобы Гарри мог оттрахать его как следует.

Член встал, но Драко помимо собственной воли начал вырываться из хватки Гарри, и тот освободил его нос, чтобы Драко мог сделать еще один вдох.

Последний вдох; вдох, с которым ему нужно кончить — или Гарри не даст ему кончить совсем.

Драко дрочил себе — жестко, быстро, но движения причиняли боль, и он не сумел подойти близко, достаточно близко к краю — голова вновь начала кружиться, и Гарри освободил его рот и нос, остановил его руку — вместо этого прижав Драко за руки к дивану.

— Неудачно вышло, — прошептал Гарри, и в голосе его Драко расслышал самодовольную улыбку. — Похоже, кончить тебе не доведется, Драко.

Драко содрогнулся, простонав, когда хватка Гарри на его запястьях вдруг усилилась — а потом вдруг исчезла.

— Попробуем ещё раз… Скоро.

Гарри, посмеиваясь, ушел, и Драко уставился на свои колени.

Ну что ж.


End file.
